This is a competitive renewal application for our Institutional National Research Service Award (T32), now based in the Department of Psychiatry's Rochester Institute of Psychiatric and Behavioral Sciences. Our overall goal is two fold: 1) the recruitment and research training of psychiatrists and other doctoral trained scientists as future clinician-investigators, and 2) the preparation of all trainees to work in the context of vibrant, interdisciplinary research teams. We teach trainees the fundamental aspects of independent, investigator-initiated clinical research, based largely in psychopathology, psychology, and related areas of public health/preventive medicine, with an emphasis on risk factor research, the development of novel interventions, and clinical trials' methodology. Core areas of skill development include: psychopathology, research design and methods for studies with psychiatric patient populations, biostatistics, grant writing and writing for publication, and the ethics of research. There are 12 senior faculty mentors participating in this T32. We have recruited highly qualified candidates, and our trainees have gone on to successful academic careers as demonstrated through their publications, their successfully funded grant applications, and their promotions. Our training is based on the establishment of a committed mentor-trainee relationship, and the formulation of individually tailored programs that involve fellows in current research and support the development of their own protocols. Trainees develop with their mentors developmental programs based upon careful appraisal of their developmental needs in each of the core skill areas, in addition to the content areas tied to their research. Fellows are funded for 2-3 year periods, most often for three years. Formal didactic courses are selected to meet the specific needs of each trainee, and there are a wide array of seminars and research meetings to complement the informal interactions that abound in our centers and laboratories. [unreadable] [unreadable]